


Homework

by bluejorts



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: I don't know who sharon is but she seems to be the real star here, i wrote this nearly two years ago wtf, the wedding of river song quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejorts/pseuds/bluejorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could help Rose Tyler with her homework"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

Rose Tyler was seven; she skipped home from school, hand in hand with her mum. Jackie smiled down at her daughter, her blonde haired angel. Rose insisted upon waving at everyone on the Estate. She waved to her neighbours, her mother's friends, her own friends and even complete strangers. Jackie wasn't particularly happy with this habit, after all there were all sorts of people around, all sorts of horrible people. Rose smiled and waved at the handsome man in a large blue greatcoat with military style trimmings and large worn bronze buttons. He grinned back and twiddled his fingers, meeting Jackie's eye and winking before he turned to go. Jackie smiled warmly back and tugged on Rose's hand, pulling her into their building and away from any strangers for the little girl to greet. 

 

Rose Tyler was ten; she walked next to her mum as they strolled along in the chilly Autumn breeze, amber leaves trodden into the damp pavement beneath their feet. Rose was telling her mum about a school project on the Romans she was being made to do, Jackie was vaguely listening and nodding every time the conversation required her to do so. A tall man in a tweed jacket tapped Jackie on the shoulder and smiled with a face that was all chin and nose. The man wanted to know where the nearest station was and apologized to Jackie as if they were great friends, he grinned to Rose, asking the age old question: 'What's that behind your ear?' and handing her the money that had supposedly been hidden there. Only when he was gone did Rose Tyler notice that the strange man had given her a denarius, Roman currency.

 

Rose Tyler was thirteen; she was in town with her friends. Sharon was bitching on about some boy or other and Rose was sipping her banana milkshake, the chill settling in her head and making her shiver. Her paper bag of chips was warm and greasy in her hand and her friends were dipping their hands in, despite having their own. They weren't the vulnerable ones, Rose was, both hands were full and her left arm was straining under the weight of bags. A young man in a familiar tweed jacket and blue bow-tie walked past them, smiling knowingly at Rose. She barely noticed him reaching a hand into her chips, grinning. His eyes were captivating, so much horror, happiness, love, sadness, dispair; an endless war trapped in his retinas.   
"Cheers." He whisked off. Rose and her friends burst into fits of laughter, heightened when Rose managed to spill her milkshake down herself.

 

Rose Tyler was eighteen; she was in a club with Sharon. The air was full of smoke and drunken slurs, stale with booze and sick. She was waiting for their drinks.  
"Excuse me." A petite Asian woman nudged past her to access the bar. Rose smiled apologized and moved out of the way. The woman ordered two drinks and waited, she glanced to Rose and noticed the blonde eyeing the cut that resided on her hairline. She grimaced slightly and Rose averted her eyes, taking the drinks that now sat on the alcohol spattered counter and moving back to her seat. She vaguely watched the Asian woman move over to a greatcoated figure before turning back to Sharon's bitching.

 

Rose Tyler was nineteen; she was at work, just an average day, doing this and that. A customer came to ask for help, she had a nagging feeling that she knew him from somewhere, some long forgotten memory.   
She led him to the part of the store he'd requested, the nagging growing until she couldn't help but ask: "Excuse me, do I know you?"   
The man smiled affectionately, his eyes a never ending war. "No, not yet," He looked down, his voice sad, then he looked up, eyes glistening, beaming radiantly, "But I'll tell you something, you're going to have a brilliant day," And with that he turned and left, leaving Rose utterly confused. The Doctor turned one last time and addressed the girl who didn't know him yet .

"Goodbye Rose Tyler."


End file.
